


First Christmas as A Family

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Morgan. Honey. I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t get out of bed until eight or you wouldn’t get presents?”“Daddy said you were bluffing,” she informed him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	First Christmas as A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all the readers who celebrate! And to everyone else, I hope you enjoy the story anyways 💙

“Daddy!”

A high voice pulled Tony from his sleep. As well as someone shaking the bed.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Morgan jumping between him and Peter. “Morning, sweetheart...isn’t it a bit early?”

He looked at the clock and had to quiet a groan. It was only 6:30.

Peter slowly started waking up as well, rubbing his eyes. “Morgan...? Why are you up already?”

“It’s Christmas!” She shrieked, flopping on top of Tony.

“Uff,” he mumbled, getting the wind knocked out of him by the five year old landing on him. “Morgan. Honey. I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t get out of bed until eight or you wouldn’t get presents?”

“Daddy said you were bluffing,” she informed him.

“Of course he did,” tony mumbled, giving his husband a tired look. “And do you even know what that means?”

“Means I could get up and still get presents! Come on!”

The older man groaned softly as he sat up, stretching. “Fine, fine. Just give us a minute.”

Peter smiled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “Let us brush our teeth and all. You can go sit in the living room but don’t you dare open anything yet.”

“Okay, daddy!”

She rushed off and Peter sighed heavily. “I didn’t think she’d be up so early,” he admitted.

“Kids and Christmas,” Tony mumbled. “We should have figured.” He yawned. “Well, it’s too late for that this year. Let’s get up.”

Peter smiled at him. He knew that his husband would act bothered but he knew that secretly Tony didn’t want to miss a single moment of their first Christmas with the girl.

It had been almost a year since they adopted her, but they’d just barely missed the holiday. So neither of them wanted to miss a single thing with her.

So, in all honesty, neither of them were really upset about being woken up. It just meant a couple more hours with their happy girl on a special day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
